Fangs -Phan-
by GingerTips
Summary: Eventual Phan AU where Phil sucks neck. :3 Phan. Rated T for super-slight gore, and maybe a few swears. Don't own the boys, they are their own. Unless you're Phil's mum.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I'm sick today /P (Like that face? There isn't a sick face yet - as far as I know, so I made one myself! :D Yeah, it sucks.) so I made a Phan while being stuck in my bedroom. Yay. Yay for you, blegh for me. Hehheh.**

**So, the story. I made it with inspiration from Falling In Reverse's I'm Not a Vampire, and the tons of medicine I must be getting high from. So, please, enjoy! I think it might be one of my favorites! This is just the prologue, I'm uploading chapter one as soon as I finish it.p**

"Please, please no!" she shrieked as she backed up into a brick wall.

They always screamed things like that as they were about to see the end.

I almost never spared them, but if they seemed like good conversationalists, I kept them around.

She tried clawing at the wall behind her, hoping she would somehow find nothing there and crawl away. She squealed a high-pitched and shrill noise, almost as if she had to yank it out of her throat. She was scared, and I wished it could be more peaceful for her, but it couldn't be. There was no way to make it peaceful.

"Please don't scream, it'll make everything hurt," I lied quietly, hoping she would hush. It always made things less enjoyable when they screamed in my ear.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, thankfully more timid than scared, making her shrieks turn to whispers that could barely leave her throat.

Her throat.

Her neck looked so pale in the moonlight, her skin glistening in a gentle sheen of sweat from fright, visibly shaking as she breathed. I could just taste the blood, I could just picture it seeping into my fangs. I could feel the life draining from her already.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, then I leaned forward, her breath hitching.

Sadly, that would be her last.

**So, you guys like it? Should I make it a multi-chapter or a multi-shot? I think a multi-chapter would be nice to have on my profile, gives me an array of things to offer. Leave your opinions, your hatrids, your loves, your llamas, even your ovaries, we have open donations! It's to a good cause, the Valerie Needs Ovaries because she Keeps Losing Them Foundation! :D**

**If you review, I'll answer them, most definitely! I'll either answer them in the author notes or PM you guys, depending on the length of the chapters and stuff like that. :) See you guys later, GingerTips**


	2. One

**Hi again, guys! So, this is the next chapter to my personal favorite, Fangs! Yes, Phil is the one sucking neck in this one, it fits him well. I see Dan as more of a llama-fairy. xP Just kidding, Danyul. You'd be more of a werewolf than a vampire. But anyway, let's get to it! By the way, I write this as I go, no plot map and no revisions on this piece, and spell-check, like, doesn't exist on this comupter, so I can almost guarantee there's going to be mistakes, unless I have someone beta this story. Which, I'll probably not do. Hehheh. Enjoy, guys!**

**One.**

**Phil**

I walked down the street with my typical get-up: black shades, tight black skinnies, and a midnight blue t-shirt.

It was a gray day, clouds streaking the sky, rain threatening to pour down in anger and sweep through the streets of London. A breeze gently flew through my hair, tousling the raven locks that sat upon my head.

I felt serene. Gray was my favorite color the sky could acheive. And being in London just made it better.

I used to live in Washington, but there was this guy who could sparkle and called himself 'one of us' so I left faster than you could say armadillos lurk in your toaster. Which, of course, they do. I have friends who can talk to armadillos. They say it's warm in there. And they don't like your Poptart crumbs, they say it's too sweet.

To my delight, I felt a raindrop hit the very tip of my nose. Yes, rain. Finally. I looked up at the gray sky to see that a wall of rain was falling gently. Perfect, my favorite weather.

I felt a spring in my step as I waltzed to the park, finding the swingset devoid of children, so I grabbed a swing before it could get too wet.

I swung back and forth gently, feeling the wind on my face and the rain on my cheeks.

I grinned as wide as I could and closed my eyes as I picked up speed, feeling the rush of the swinging deep in my stomach, and I felt like a kid again.

I stayed like that, swinging for about an hour, just feeling the bliss of childhood activities, before I realized gray had turned to charcoal, the sky still pouring rain.

I slowed my flying on the playground, and got up to go back home.

I wouldn't be staying at home for long, I'd have to get dinner.

I couldn't help but think of what I wanted to eat, probably brunette, when I felt my fangs slowly edge out of hiding, and I felt hunger start to be more imminent. God damn, couldn't it wait a little bit? Guess not.

I turned a street corner and found it busy with people. Great, I could definitely find someone.

It didn't take long for me to find her.

Pretty. Mega-short hair that clung to the area at her ears. Steely eye shoadow. Green, striking eyes. Tall. Black dress and black ballerina heels with ribbons wrapping up her legs to about halfway up her thighs. Around 23. She looked a bit like Ginnifer Goodwinn when she plays Mary-Margaret and Emma Watson if they had a love child.

I walked up to her, and she saw me and flashed a smile.

I think I'll keep her.

"Hi, I know this is sudden, but you seem like the kind of person I would like to be friends with. I'm not trying to flirt, just thought maybe we could be friends. My name is Phil, what's yours?" I held out my hand, and she shook it with a small laugh.

"Demetria." she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Phil. I'd like that, let's be friends," she grinned.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked, feeling my fangs ache at the word eat. I would definitely keep her, she seemed really nice. But I needed to eat and fast.

"Sure! Where do you wanna go?" she asked.

"I'll take you. C'mon, let's walk," I nodded in the direction of my usual place. A quiet alley around the corner that no one could see into because it was too dark.

"You're not a creeper, are you, Phil?" she giggled as we started walking slowly. She was funny.

"Haha, no, but I'm a little bit insane, in a good way," I answered.

She laughed and we continued walking. I put my usual plan into action.

"Hey, I know a shortcut, wanna go down it?" I asked, and motioned her in the direction of my usual alley.

"Heh, sure, why not?" she shrugged, and started skipping to me and I went faster, turning it into a skipping race. We giggled and laughed until I tripped over my own feet, wiping out and hitting the sidewalk.

"Oh God Phil, are you okay?" she tried to say in a worried tone, but ended up laughing at my clumsiness. I couldn't help but laugh as I picked myself up, her laugh was so sweet and contagious.

"I'm fine! I'm fine, don't worry," I laughed along. "Shortcut's down this way," I motioned to the alley, linking arms with her and skipping again.

"Phil, you shouldn't skip, you'll break something," she laughed with me and I stopped until we were walking, laughing, almost to the point where I fed, almost clothed in darkness, almost there.

"So, Phil, where you from? I'm from Reading. You don't sound entirely like you're from England, like you're American but have been here a while," she smirked. She was good.

"Yep, Washington."

She grinned, "Ha yes, I was right! C'mon Phil, speed up, I'm getting hungry!" _hungry._ Such a word sends shivers up my spine during times like this. It made me beg inside for just one taste. I couldn't help it, I didn't need to wait until it was entirely dark, right?

"Hey Demetria, do you believe in vampires?" she stopped abruptly. Perfect, she was frozen with surprise, it was going to give me a head-start.

"Yeah, wh- Phil, what are you doing?" she asked as I let my blood hunger overpower me and I took her body in my hands and bent her neck to the perfect angle, Demetria too scared to even gasp.

I made sure I didn't kill her by taking a pinch of my blood from dragging one of my fangs across my palm and letting it drip into her mouth and down her throat.

I watched as her striking green eyes turned to a green that resembled Oogie Boogie from Nightmare Before Christmas, and her skin slowly paled, her new fangs ebbing into place, shoving her human incisors out of the way, and I watched them fall to the concrete.

"P-Phil?" she asked, obviously confused.

"I'm sorry, Demetria, I had to."

"What did you, are those my teeth?" she asked, and I held them up in the light.

"I didn't pull them out, hehheh, feel around your mouth and tell me what's different." I smirked.

She put her trembling fingertips up to her two front teeth, then her second to front, finally falling on her fangs.

"Am I?"

"A vampire? Haha, yes Demetria, you are a vampire. I apologize." I said.

Instead of her slapping me and running away crying like I thought she would do, she smirked.

"Cool."

I was about to question why she hadn't freaked out when I heard a breath hitch.

It wasn't mine or Demetria's.

I put my finger to her lips, and slowly turned my head, hoping my face was guarded by the dark. I saw down the alleyway the worst thing possible. No, not the armadillos living in your toaster, but the most horrifying thing that could show up at that moment.

There at the entrance to the alley, stood Dan, watching with hands covering his mouth in an expression of sheer terror.

**So, you guys like Demetria? I might bring her back later, depends on what you guys think. Leave your opinion in a review! :D Thanks so much guys! Love you all! -GingerTips**


	3. Two

**Hiya bros! So, sorry for not updating! :'( I've been sick to absolutely no extent, and I haven't gone back to school since Monday. Yep. That bad. So, I'm going to really try to have a schedule, though I doubt I can since I've been on a Supernatural spree, trying to catch up with everyone else since I just started watching. I'm only on Season 3 as I write this, so I probably won't catch up in time for the new season or whatever it is that's coming up soon. So far, my favorite episode is the one where they have the first reaper at the church and the bro's all let us pray and shit like that. So, without further ado, the next installment to Fangs! :D Have a bloody good time reading! ^w^**

**Two.**

**Dan**

I was walking home from a bar that I had been catching up with a few old friends at. It was getting late and I wanted to get home before the weirdos came out for partying and occasions like that. I had a beer with them and left right after talking for about an hour. My friends could do stupid things when they were drunk, it was better if I left early. So, around 10 o' clock, I left. I was walking home in silence, when I realized all the drunkards were out on the streets. I didn't know what to do besides sneak to a back street where not many people walk, the people who were drunk stuck to the main streets, so not many roamed them.

It takes about fifteen minutes to walk back home from the bar, so I just walked home, wondering what Phil would be doing when I got back. Probably locked in his room like always.

The darkness of the sky made me feel gloomy, and I just wanted to go home.

I heard two people talking from an alley, one female, one male. I heard the male say something about vampires and then a squelching sound. What was going on?

I ran up to the entrance of the ally where I saw a head of black hair hunched over a girl whose head was tilted back in a half-gasp. The girl moaned for a second and I thought they were going to fuck in an alley before I saw the head lift up, still hunched over out of my view, take his hand and drag it across his face, and tilt her jaw open, dropping some of the blood from his cut - where did that come from?- into her mouth.

I could see her slightly tan skin turn to an ivory color. What. I saw her teeth fall out. Okay, this is getting weirder by the second. I gasped in horror when I saw them fall to the concrete. My hands flew up to my mouth. That was when I saw the two red dripping holes in her neck. Was that...blood? The pale skin, the teeth falling out, the two neck holes, was that a vampire that had bitten her? No, it couldn't be. I felt my breath hitch.

The two froze. Ah, fuck. I wanted to back away and run, run far, far away, but I couldn't move my legs. They were frozen. The one with the black hair leaned back, pressing their finger to her lips. The girl was looking at the black haired person, and judging by her eye movements, the person had looked up at me.

The black haired person had lifted the girl to her feet. With their face still in the dark, they leaned over to her ear and whispered something. And with that, the two turned around, the girl's black skirt bouncing from the many layers of tulle and her heels clicking, and disappeared. No, really, they disappeared. They went that fast. One second they were there, then there was a zooming noise, their bodies streaking across the alley to the other end, looking like a smear of paint, and then they were gone. Just like that. Vampire speed. Cool.

I wasn't just going to keep that to myself. I had just seen a ballerina vampire and a guy whose hair could be in an anime be vampiric and zoom away! I had to tell Phil. I rushed towards home. On a normal day, I would've been hacking up blood by then, but now, I had to get home and tell Phil.

**Phil**

I leaned over to Demetria's ear and whispered, "That's my human friend. He doesn't know what I am. We need to go." She nodded ever so slightly, and I helped her up, we turned around, and I murmurred, "Vampires can be fast." hoping she would get the hint. She did. I clasped her hand in mine and zoomed away with her. She had a grin wider than a planet as we zoomed through the sidewalks that were now close to empty because it was so late.

"Woohooo!" she cried, laughing a beautiful laugh. Her new green eyes sparkled with joy. I laughed as we ran through the streets, lights from the buildings blending into one blur. It was all passing through like forgotten thoughts, faster than one could snap their fingers. I felt bliss as we ran, I had never shared vampiric ecstacy before, all those I had turned would be frightened and run crying until they realized they were immortal and most likely commited suicide by stake.

"Phil, this is amazing!" she screamed, and I agreed. It couldn't ever get any better than what we were experiencing. The rush of adrenaline, the feeling of flight as your feet skimmed the pavement without being tired, you just feel at peace with everything, your senses sharpen, you feel the blood coursing through your veins, and you can't help but scream in joy. So we did exactly that - scream with joy. We ran circles around London, never getting tired. We ran and ran and ran, pure happiness being shared between us.

We went back into the center of London, stopping quickly at one of the streets where people were never at, next to an old abandoned building.

"Phil, that was amazing. Thank you. I want to do this again with you. We live forever, so we can have all the time in the world to." she smiled her wide smile. She took out a piece of paper, wrote something down, and set it in my palm. "My number." Before I knew what she was doing, she pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back immediately, feeling myself melt. But then I remembered where I was and who I was kissing. I wriggled out of her grasp.

"Demetria, I'm sorry, maybe we could just be friends?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't punch me. Instead, she smirked.

"Sure. Sorry, Phil." and with that, she zoomed away, her skirt bouncing with the tulle and ribbons from her heels flying. This girl was one of the most awesome ones I've ever met.

Now I just needed to zoom home before Dan got there.

**Dan**

It took me so long to reach home, I had to tell Phil of this anime man and the ballerina.

I reached the apatment building and ran in, having to take the lift and yelling at the woman who said the floor numbers to shut up and take me to my goddamn floor!

I finally reached my floor and sprinted to the door, and fumbled with my house key until I slipped it into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door.

I slipped inside, yelling "Phil! You will never believe what I s-Phil?" he wasn't in the living room.

"Phil?!" I called, walking to the kitchen. Still no answer. I went towards our bedrooms.

"PHIL?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, getting a stern clunk on the ceiling from the elderly neighbors upstairs. "SORRY MRS. HUDSON!" I yelled.

"thatsalrightdeary." came from upstairs.

"TELL SHERLOCK I SAID HELLO!" I shouted.

"alrightdeary. johntoo?"

"YEH! THANK YOU!"

"quitealrightdeary!"

I went back to my little scavenger hunt for Phil. I made sure to yell quieter this time. "Phil?" I walked into my bedroom, hoping Phil would be in there instead of in Phil's bedroom for some reason, I didn't want to barge in on poor Phil. He wasn't in my bedroom, so he could only be in Phil's, because why wouldn't he be in Phil's room, thus the name Phil's room.

"Phil," I called as I gently knocked on the door. No answer. I heard a rustling noise inside, so I opened the door, thinking Phil was asleep. Instead, he was there, reading a book.

"Phil! Why didn't you anwer me all those times I called you?! I even annoyed Mrs. Hudson!" I yelled. Phil looked up innocently.

"What? You called me?!" he asked, looking genuinely confused. I sighed.

"Well, nevermind. Wanna go out?" I asked excitedly.

"Nah, I like this book!" he said happily. Only Phil could brighten my day with a smile. Always.

"Okay. Hungry?" I smiled. Phil had told me he starved himself of dinner, and I said I was ok with him doing it since he had been depressed for a while, but as long as he ate breakfast and lunch. I expected a no thanks, which is what I got. I smiled. "Okay. I'm gonna eat and go to sleep. Night," I said, and closed his door as he laughed and said goodnight.

I made my dinner like I always did. I ate my dinner like I always did. I Tumbled for a few minutes like I always did. I got changed into my pajamas like I always did. I climbed into my bed and pulled up the covers like I always did. _Boring._ I was on the verge of sleep when my eyes shattered open. I didn't tell Phil what I saw.

I threw myself out of the bed and rushed to the door. Before I knew it, I was at Phil's door. I knocked softly. "Phil?" I heard him hum a reply, and I stepped inside. "Phil, youwontbelievewhatisawtodayt herewasagirlandaguyandvampir esandallyandspeedandandand," Phil just laughed.

"You probably just dreamed it all right now, go back to sleep, Dan," Phil smiled.

"Butbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutb utbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbu tbut. I sweeeeear I diiiidn't fall asleeeeeeeep," I whined childishly. Once again, Phil just laughed.

"Go to sleep! Would little Danny like me to tuck him in?" Phil cooed.

"Actually, yes."

"What, really? Oh, okay. I'll be there in a second." Phil said. I nodded like a four-year old would and waddled into my bedroom.

Not too long after I threw myself into the bed, Phil came in with Twilight and Totoro.

"Twilight?" I asked. He nodded.

I shrugged. He took the blanket and pulled it up to my chest. "Lift," he said, and I lifted my arms as he pulled it underneath my armpits.

He tucked my sheets so I was snug in there, and he handed me Totoro. I smiled as he grabbed my computer chair and dragged it over, plopping into it, and cracked open the Twilight book.

""Edward," Bella sighed. "Can't I love more than just one?" Edward shook his head before whooshing away." Phil read. Things got quiet, it was as if the whole world stopped to listen to Phil as he read. He read for what felt like hours, though it could only have been minutes.

Eventually, I closed my eyes, bordering sleep. I heard as Phil quieted down, not finishing his sentence, and stood up. Just when I thought he was going to leave, I felt something wet and soft on my forehead. I couldn't believe it. Phil had kissed my forehead.

I held my tongue as Phil left the room. Once he closed the door, I sighed. A great, long sigh.

Why didn't Phil believe me?

I finally decided it was too much to think when I was this tired and frustrated, so all I could do was turn my pillow over, fluff it, and re-throw myself onto the pillow. Getting comfy, I found out it only took me a solid two seconds for me to fall asleep.

**Phil**

As Dan toddled into his bedroom, I sighed, grabbed Totoro, and just as I was about to go to his bedroom too, I ran back into my room and grabbed Twilight. Yep.

I walked into Dan's bedroom to find him plopped in the bed. I set the book and plushie onto Dan's computer chair and walked over to the brown-haired boy. I tucked him in, feeling slightly stupid.

But I kept from running out and hiding under a rock and walked over to his computer chair, picked up the Totoro, and placed him next to Dan.

I smiled as I pulled up his chair and whipped open the book. I read for a few minutes before I realized Dan was looking slightly -scratch that- _completely_ exhausted. I knew exactly what to do. I waited until I turned a page to whisper a few words under my breath.

"_Ingrediatur omne tempus sistenda fluentem cum mitibus flatu lamia." _I felt a chill on my spine and knew it had worked.

I had stopped time. Vampires have extensive talents.

I knew Dan wouldn't be able to tell, unless he listened to how slient everything was. He wouldn't lose any energy either, because time had been stopped. We could stay this way as long as we wanted. I had Dan all to myself, and he wouldn't even know, he'd think it was only minutes, when in reality, I could read Twilight to him for days.

I read to him for about seven hours and I turned a page, whispering the counter-incantation.

_"Sit hora fluunt semel leni wisp spiritus a lamia."_ Warmth spread through my body and as if on cue, my voice felt really hoarse and dry.

I looked over to Dan to see him sleeping. Aww. I got up and pulled down the shade, closing off the view of London that I had been using as a booklight. I made sure the blankets were tucked completely under his body nice and tight, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

_"Ut suavis somnia efflorere per soporem, a leni flatu lamia."_

**Oh god, this took forever. Well, I tried! :D Please review, they make me happy! Fun fact: the incantations are real words, I translated them using the power of school (boo, that power sucks! Yeah, I know.) specifically, language class. Even bigger boo! Welp, see you guys next time! :D P.S. MCR I miss yu bbys alredy. Bwaaaah *gross sobbing***

**-GingerTips**


	4. Three

**Hi bros! So, I'm going to try as hard as I can to update every Saturday, though it'll be hard to stick to that schedule because I normally don't update on one and I try to pack my stories with as much as possible for you guys to enjoy. I'll be replying to all your reviews through PM once I upload this! :P Thankings, and have a bloody good time reading, enjoy! Meow. **

**Three**

**Phil**

I sat in my bedroom until about three in the morning. I could feel the familiar ebb of my fangs out of their typical place. I was hungry.

When you turn someone, you don't get nearly enough placation than if you were to kill. Looks like I'd have to visit PJ.

I walked into Dan's room silently, making sure he was asleep. Like a rock.

I made my way back to my bedroom and pulled up the shade. I took one look at the view of London before pulling up the glass and sticking my head out. I whispered another few words.

_"Meam transferrem immortalis sanguis ad nocturnos sanguine."_

Then, I was an owl.

People say in lore and other tales that vampyres can only become bats. That is a total lie.

Think of it like Patronuses. They derange from your soul. If you became a vampire, you'd have a nocturnal animal for yourself.

I'm a snowy owl. You could be a bat, a raven, crow, any sort of animal that flies at night.

Even a Totoro.

I quickly flapped my wide wings and flew out the window, letting out a low and long hoot.

I flew to PJ's house, stopping along the way to perch on a tree. I saw my friend Charlie striding down the sidewalk.

I let out a hoot, and he looked in my direction. He grinned and waved.

"Hi Phil!" he said, and I hooted back. He continued his walk, and I continued my flight to PJ's house.

PJ doesn't live that far, so it didn't take me very long to reach his house by flight. I landed on the front step, hooting the counter-incantation quietly.

"_Sit nocturna sanguis immortalis fieri renáscitur." _I said in owl hoots.

I was a boy again, one leg knelt, the other up by my face in a proposal stance. I stood up and rang PJ's doorbell.

There was a shuffling and the sound of locks turning and I was greeted by a slightly disheveled PJ.

"H-Hey, Phil!" he said, looking nervously to something I couldn't see.

"Um, hi, PJ! Um, I'm kinda hungry," I said, and PJ nodded. He looked like he had zoned out at something, and I turned around to see if anyone was behind me. There wasn't. What was going on with PJ?

I waved my hand in front of PJ's still blank face. "Um, hello? Earth to PJ, come in PJ!" PJ jolted back to his original state, disheveled.

"Oh, hello Phil! Hungry?" PJ asked in a demented voice that just screamed "I need to go to a mental hospital!".

"Uh, yeah," I said, slightly confused. PJ was a scientist, but he was putting the cray in craycray right now.

"Come on in, I'll meet you in the basement in a second!" he said with a frightening laugh following. He disappeard around a corner, in the direction of his kitchen. What was going on with PJ? He would never act this way, he swore he would never personify the term mad scientist, not ever! So why was he all messed up and disheveled right now?

I tried as hard as I could to brush it off, making my way into PJ's house, closing the door behind me, and stepped towards the basement.

I walked down the creaky wooden steps to the basement, trying to think back to the last time I came to PJ. _Last week. I had turned a boy who commited suicide at the stake not too long after. Shame, he seemed nice. Real good at singing, even when he was just a little bit slurred by booze. Nice hair too, blue. What was his name? 2D? Yeah, that's what he called himself. What was I thinking of again? Oh yeah, PJ. Turned the kid, came here, PJ was fine. What happened to him? _I was yanked out of my thoughts to see someone already there.

"Oh , hello, Chris!"

"Hi, Phil!" my friend said. I jumped down the last two steps to the basement, and I ran up to give him a hug.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, Peej is studying my shifting patterns," he answered. Chris was a shapeshiifter, he could take the form of any human or animal, but he couldn't control it.

So, if he somehow shifted to the Queen, he could totally pass a law saying people had to start smoking Pocky instead of cigarettes.

"Has he been up all night lately, y'know, kinda slowly going off his rocker." I said, hoping Chris would get the picture.

"So you've noticed it too." he said solemnly. I nodded. "He's worrying me so much, I thought you would know something," he said.

"Phil?" we heard a voice call from upstairs. Chris made a zipping motion across his lips and I nodded, sitting down in my usual chair.

"So, Phil you're- DROP IT LIKE IT'S HOT- hungry," PJ said happily, acting entirely psychotic. I looked over at Chris in both fright and confusion. He just shrugged and zipped his lips again.

"U-Uh, yeah, PJ!" I tried to act like he hadn't broken into Snoop Dogg.

"Well, you know what to do, I'll hook up the blood," he said, for the first time tonight, sounding normal.

I nodded and unlocked the little box with my name labeled on it. I took out the razor blade. He walked back with a little food coloring squeezer.

I smiled a small smile before taking the blade and digging into my skin, blood dripping out. PJ took the squeezer and put a few drops of liquid at the gash. I winced for a moment before licking my lips, my fangs out all the way. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, they do that when I'm eating at PJ's. I felt my breath speed up to an erratic pace, and I could feel myself become lost in the bloodlust.

I hissed as I finished off my vampiric episode, calming down, letting my head droop.

I reflexively reached to wipe the blood from the corners of my mouth with the back of my hand, realizing there wasn't any.

PJ invented a liquid that's filled with everything a vampire needs when sucking the blood from someone, but it only works if you've turned someone that night. PJ is trying to figure out how to make it work no matter what, but thruthfully...

I don't want him to. I kind of like feeding.

I looked up gratefully to PJ. "Thanks, Peej. Sorry I never give you notice, I'm scared that I'll get so hungry and living with Dan-" PJ cut me off.

"GIRL YOU GOT ME BEWITCHED CUZ IM UNDER YOUR SPELL No problem, Phil! I understand entirely!" he assured me as if he didn't just quote Blood on the Dance Floor.

I frantically glanced at Chris before realizing I needed to act normal. Taking looks at Chris was _not_ normal. Unless he was stripping, which he wasn't.

"Thanks, Peej! Um, I think I'll be on my way now, see you Chris," I said with a hug to my best friend. "And bye PJ!" I said gratefully with a hug.

"Fly safely," he called as I made my way out.

That's when I realized I forgot to put away my razor blade, I still had it in my hand.

"Fuck," I said under my breath as I made my way back down the basement steps. I looked down for a second to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything too important, like cutting Chris's brain open to make sure no turtles lived inside of it, and I gasped.

"To us," they said, clinking two cans of Monster together, chugging some down. They giggled, and then, to my horror, they started making out. _Sweet Jesus on a boat, they fancy each other? This is going to be really awkward now._ An idea popped into my head: pretend like you didn't see anything. _Thanks, Brain._ I cautiously propped myself back up to standing, and knocked at the top of the basement steps, making double sure you couldn't see them from the top.

I heard them gasp and I heard the scraping of palms on denim, so I called, "Are you guys still down there?" I heard two sighs of relief that it was just me, and I heard a "Yep!" belonging to Chris.

I thanked whoever roamed the afterlife that my plan had worked, and zoomed down the steps. I saw a disheveled Pj again, and a Chris that looked like he was trying his hardest not to rip PJ's clothes off. Or maybe he was just turning to a wolf. A really hungry, carnivorous wolf. Hungry for PJ's meat, that is.

I smirked lightly at Chris as I went to put my blade back in the box, locking it tight. We needed to lock the box because if you taste my blood, you'll become a vampire, and PJ didn't want anyone to find ro steal the blade so they could taste my rusted blood. So, PJ and I would lock it tight every time. I was the only one that knew the code, not even PJ knew it, so only I could unlock it.

As I turned around to leave, I noticed a huge pile of Monster cans thrown into the corner. _Wow, how did I not notice that._ So that's why PJ was so hyper, he had too much Monster to drink. Chris wasn't as crazy because he had gone home to sleep. I decided to screw the plan entirely.

"You two lovebirds have fun sucking face!" I shouted as I dashed upstairs, just catching a glimpse of their mouths hanging open. I laughed as I ran out the door, shutting it behind me.

I sprinted down the sidewalk, not caring if I woke up the whole country. I sped up, spreading my arms out. I screamed the incantation at the top of my lungs.

_"MEAM TRANSFERREM IMMORTALIS SANGUIS AD NOCTURNOS SANGUINE!"_ I jumped as high as I could as I finished the incantation, flying away halfway through the jump.

I streaked through the sky faster than I ever had, letting out a screech as I soared.

I flew circles around the London Eye, darkened from the hour. I made my way back to the flat, feeling free.

I made it home quietly, hooting the counter incantation and landed on the floor silently, tired but content.

"Phil where are you? Oh god oh god oh god!" I heard someone calling from the living room. Dan.

Before I knew what I was doing, my instincts kicked in and I whispered the incantation to be owly again, and I flew back to the front of the building. Making sure there was no one there, I was human again. I walked into the lobby, deserted. I ran to the elevator, hopping in. I jammed our floor's button and urged the elevator to go faster already.

I finally reached our floor, taking my keys out of my back pocket which I thankfully hadn't taken from this morning.

I walked to our front door, trying to lok as non chalant as possible. With a deep breath, I walked in, trying to act natural.

"Dan, I'm home!" I called.

"PHILLIP, YOU WALK YOUR EMO ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Dan yelled. Jeez, who crapped in _his _corn flakes? I let him call me emo, it was a joke between us because I listen to Pierce the Veil and other bands like that. But he was pissed, so I walked into the living room to find a tear-streaked Dan.

"Dan, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. His face screamed slaughter.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I THOUGHT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MISSING! YOU LEFT YOUR GODDAMN PHONE IN THE HOUSE AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he screamed. My expression softened.

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling Dan into a comforting hug.

"I thought you were dead, I thought someone killed you, Phil! I was so scared I was alone," Dan sobbed, his body wracking.

I whispered sweet nothings into his ear, calming him down, his tears soaking into my t-shirt.

"I'm still here, don't worry, I'm right here by your side," I reassured him.

I waited until Dan finished crying and even then I held him tight. "You okay now?" I asked gently, and he nodded, so I pulled out of the hug to look him in the eyes.

"I was out for a walk, that's all," I smiled. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I felt a little bit clustrophobic so I opened the window, and when that wasn't enough I went for a walk. I should've asjed if you wanted to come, it was nice." I just lied in Dan's face right after he cried. Fuck me and my horribleness.

He smiled, and pulled me back into a hug, tighter this time.

"I'm sorry I got so angry, Phil, I was just too scared. Forgive?" he said cutely.

"Forgive."

**Dan**

After that whole event, Phil and I decided to just relax and we sat on the couch, knowing we wouldn't be able to sleep. It was still nighttime, though, around three a.m., but London sky illuminated our flat, moonlight streaming through the window that stretched widely.

We sat there silently, tired but unable to sleep.

Phil said something quietly, but as soon as I turned to ask what he had said, I yawned, tired. Phil looked over, smiling, and I yawned again, so he picked me up bridal style, carrying me to my bedroom.

I looked up gratefully with a smile at Phil. He just smiled back, our faces saying as much as needed. My eyes fluttered shut, and i felt myself being placed on my bed gently, and my covers being pulled up to my neck. But I didn't hear Phil leaving the room.

Instead, he stroked my hair, lightly tracing shapes. His fingers gently skated over my skin, and I cracked a light smile before I fell asleep, the warmth of Phil radiating onto me.

**Hey bros! Well, here you guys go, a really fucking early update! I worked on this probably non-stop, I don't think I even closed the document since Sunday! :o Well, hope you guys like it and tell me what you like, didn't like, positively hated, or something else. I keep taking up translation classes every year, so that's why I know all those words, answering one person who PMed me instead of reviewed, which I don't mind, but I read reviews before I read my latest PMs, so, yeah. Burrito. Taquito. Hey, that rhymed. :O Well, I just dropped my laptop on my nose (don't even fucking ask), and it hurts like stepping on a lego, so I'mma go and see if I'm going to bleed or not. Umm, thanks again to everyone who reads this, I love it so much. Oh, and by the way, I wrote this because I wanted to see another vampire fanfiction in a fandom I like, so please, if you were thinking of writing one, **_**please**_** do! I would love to read it with ALL of my heart, and from the feedback I'm getting, I'm sure other people would love it too! PLEASE. I WANT TO READ IT. **

**With all of my vampiric obsessiveness, GingerTips**


	5. Four

**Ello! How have you guys been so far? (insert life going-ons) Really? Wow. Well, to the story. Sorry I haven't been updating, school hit hard since I sill haven't recovered from Spring Break just yet. :( Sorry! Yes, I'm going to answer you all through PM, I just keep getting side-tracked. If anyone wants to be a part of the story in the next chapter, please, review with your name and pretty much your face description and what you're like in person. It'll help me a lot more than making up a character, since that was never my strong point. I'll pick one and if I need one later on I'll pick another. Cool? Cool. If anyone has any questions or something you guys don't understand about the story, you guys can either PM me or send me an ask on Tumblr at you-can-panic-my-disco :) So, without further ado, Fangs! Installment 4. See youz at da bottom homieeezz!**

**Four**

**Phil**

I sat in my bedroom, practicing some incantations, making small objects float at the moment when I heard Dan knock on the door.

_"Domine, omnia veniunt defluens per leni flatu lamia."_

"Come in!" I called as Dan entered, smiling. "Hey, Dan!" I grinned.

He laughed. "You're awake? That's new! Wanna make breakfast? In specific, Delia Smith?"

I noted the fact that I wasn't as hungry as I normally was. "Nah, man, I'm not hungry."

Dan frowned. "Phil, I thought you promised that you'd eat brekky and lunch and I'd let you skip dinner!"

"No, no Dan! I'm just not hungry!" I said. He eyed me suspiciously before nodding. "Well, I'm going to the diner down the street." And with that, Dan left.

I sighed.

**Dan**

I sat in my favorite diner, chomping into a bagel sandwich with bacon, eggs and cheese as I thought of Phil. Was he really just not hungry? I know he's depressed, but he promised.

I chewed absentmindedly, not paying attention whenever the nice waitress came around with her pitcher of water and filled my glass, which I hadn't realized I had been drinking until it made a loud noise when I sipped and found only air.

The woman laughed as I jolted in my seat and she came with her pitcher.

"Head in the clouds, sweetie?" she said, her voice sweet and with a hint of an American accent to her voice.

I nodded, laughing slightly awkwardly.

She laughed. "Don't worry sweetie, want me to get you a coffee and you can tell me what's wrong?"

I smiled. "No coffee, thanks, but I'll take up your other offer." She smiled and sat down.

"So what's goin' on, darlin'?" she asked, and I smiled slightly at her nicknames for me. Should I trust her? I mean, she's a random waitress. _That's just it, she's a random waitress. Just tell her everything, it's not like you know her personally._ I sighed and told her. I told her everything. About Phil, about his starving himself, about my worry, and most importantly last night's events.

"I just, I think I might..." I quickly stopped.

She raised an eyebrow, "You think you might.. what?" she motioned for me to continue.

"I think, I think I might...l-like him." I gulped down the knot in my throat, but not before I stuttered.

She laughed, "Sweetie, I don't care if you're into unicorns or Nicholas Cage, my advice to you is if you like them, you go right up to them and give 'em a big ol' smack on that pretty face o' theirs."

I laughed. "Thank you. That makes me feel better." I took the last bite of my bagel sandwich and finished up my hash browns with one last sip of my water before saying, "Thank you again. I think I might go do just that, actually." I got up and started to leave before I realized I hadn't paid.

I reached for my wallet and turned around, prepared to pay, when I heard her say, "You better not be thinkin' of payin' sweetie. You talked about your problems to me and that is enough. Now you better go home and make love to that boy." I smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you," I laughed.

"No problem, now git!" she said, smiling widely as she began picking up my plates and I walked to the door, towards home.

**Phil**

I sat on my bed, reading Twilight, when I heard Dan fly in through the front door. I stuffed the book under the pillow and threw my glasses off as he shot into my bedroom.

I squinted slightly. "Everything okay, Dan?" I asked with a smile.

"Ofcourseeverythingsokaywhatwouldyouexpectjustjust justeeeee" Dan ran and tackled me in a hug.

I laughed, hugging him back. "What's going on, Dan? What happened?" He nuzzled his face into my neck, a smile so wide I couldn't help but share it. "What is it, Dan?" I said with a laugh.

He giggled. He held his breath so as not to laugh again and squeaked, "I like you," before breaking into giggles. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about Dan? I already know you like me," I said, not seeing his point.

He looked at me. "I mean like you like you!" he said, wrapping his arms even tighter around me. I laughed, and then realized what Dan was saying.

"Wait, Dan-" his head shot up and laid a peck on my lips, him smiling like he just took my beanie and was holding it hostage from me.

I grinned, wider than I thought possible, and laid a peck on his lips. Dan wrapped me in another hug, taking me by surprise and making me fall backwards so I was leaning against my headboard.

I laughed, "Dan! Stop!" I laughed loudly as he covered me in kisses. He finally calmed down soon after and we stayed like that, sitting happily, Twilight still sticking out of my pillow a little.

That book is way off.

**OMG IM SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEEEEEEEK! Like I said up there, school continued and slapped me across the face. Hard. I got 3 D's on math and science tests (each) and I keep going to bed at like midnight because goddamn Instagram has me in its clutches all fucking day. But other than that, I'm going to try to keep the once a week schedule. If that doesn't work, though, I might do every two weeks. But I feel like there wasn't enough effort to compensate for the amount of time it took to write this. I think I might try to stick to once a week and I'll tell you guys if that doesn't work.**

**So, thoughts on the story? I tried to keep it fluffy for the Phan to set in. And I'm sorry it's so short, I really don't have an excuse. I kinda wanted to end it like that, I guess. ^-^ Still want it to be more eventual though, that way I will stick to the goddamn plot (sorry, talking to myself a little xD) But, there will definitely be more vampiric epicosity! Please! Leave a review!**

**Oh, and one more thing! I'm writing another door for Choice as we speak! It's going to be a surprise, so I better go before I spill it all. Choice will take a LOT longer to update, because it's the story I write in school instead of actual school. So, I have to type it up after writing it. Terrible plan, but it gives me something to do during school. And I also have another story coming up so watch out! I'm busier than Barry from Bee Movie ;-;**

**ONE LAST MUDDAFUGGING IMPORTANT THING AND OMH THESE AUTHOR NOTES ARE WAY TOO LONG**

**I was thinking I could make a playlist for you guys to listen to while reading? You know, like a few songs that fit the story. Tell me if I should in a review!**

**-GingerTips**


	6. Five

**Ello! How's it been? (insert life going-ons) Really? Hmm... Interesting. So. I have like nothing to say, so unicorn. See you down theereeeeeeee!**

**Five**

**Phil**

I woke up, and it was dark. I felt a warmth to my left, my arm around it.

I leaned over and pecked the top of their head, and I smiled and curled up around them slightly.

I felt her stomach and chest rise and fall, and I moved my hand up to feel her up and see who I had gotten in my bed, when my hand felt only a flat surface. _Well, that's unusual._ I realized something. We were still wearing our normal clothes. I was in my t-shirt and I could feel my sneakers constricting the flow of blood in my toes, as always, and I could feel their shirt underneath my fingertips, rippling as I dragged my hand along the top of her chest.

Well, maybe we were idiots and put our clothing back on, and were planning to go for a walk and fell asleep, I reasoned with a smile at my inferring skills. I rested my chin on her soft, soft hair, taking in her scent.

_Musky._ _Smells like my cologne._ I reasoned again that my scent must have rubbed onto her.

I felt her stir, and she turned over, nuzzling her head into my chest, and I smiled. She hummed gently, her voice deep and gravelly.

_Almost like... _

My eyes shot open. It made sense, why he had a flat chest (men definitely don't have boobs.), why we were both in clothes, why he smelled just like Lynx, why his voice was so Dannish.

I looked down, and sure enough, Dan was underneath my arms.

I smiled and fell back asleep.

**Dan **

I woke up with Phil's arm around me. I sighed and turned over, pecking his forehead to wake him up.

Instead of him waking up gently, he flailed around and hissed, and I jumped off the bed and backed up against the wall, scared.

Phil held his head and made strangled noisses, and I cowered against the wall, wondering what the fuck was going on.

Phil continued for a solid minute until he finally stopped, falling back on the bed and laying still. I found my voice and whispered, "P-Phil?" and his head snapped back up and looked at me, eyes wide.

He looked as if I was his dinner, his eyes glared menacingly, and he hissed.

Woah woah woah. _Hissed?!_

Phil got up and walked toward me, and I pushed myself into a smaller ball, eyes peeking out to see the Phil approaching slowly, his eyes shutting tight and a hand flying up to his head every once in a while.

I whimpered, not knowing what the holy hell was going on.

Phil advanced, and his hand flew up to his head again, and he fell to his knees, and I felt tears spring to my eyes. I had no idea what was going on, Phil was scaring me.

He curled up, clutching his head.

I watched him thrash, and I got control of myself, uncurling and reaching out to touch his shoulder gently.

He calmed down, and I slowly pet his back until he finally stood up.

He looked at my apologetically, and I frowned.

"That was one headache, Phil."

He whimpered, "I'm sorry," and flew out the door.

"Bloody hell, PHIL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I screamed as Phil darted out of my bedroom and out the flat, the door slamming behind him.

**Phil**

I hadn't fed last night. Fuck.

I ran through the streets of London before remembering I could be an owl, running into an alley and saying the incantation, and as I became an owl, I knew I had lost Dan. He didn't know I was an owl, so he couldn't follow me.

My heart broke a little bit as I heard the "Phil? Phil, where are you?!" come from the crowd of people and the dan rushing through, shoving people.

I looked back up. If I didn't focus, I could fall to my death. I did need to flap my wings, you know. They're not automatic.

I finally got to PJ's house, where I whispered the incantation and knocked frantically on PJ's door.

"PJ Ligouri, I don't care if you're fucking Chris as I speak, get your ass to this door!" I yelled, and the door opened a second later to a PJ that was no longer disheveled, but back to his normal, focused self.

"Phil! Quiet down! Chris is sleeping on my couch! What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I didn't have anything last night, oh god I almost attacked Dan!" I said, almost in tears as I thought back to what happened.

PJ gasped and ushered me in quickly, us rushing to the basement and passing a sleeping Chris.

We took the steps two by two, skipping the last four as PJ ran to my box and I ran to the chair. He handed me the box and I fumbled with the tiny numbered wheels, putting in the code.

I grabbed my razor blade as PJ rushed for the little food coloring squeezer, motioning for me to hurry.

I nodded and dug the blade into my skin, this time wincing slightly because I had gone pretty deep.

He squeezed the liquid into my veins, and as I could feel my breathing speed up and my fangs ebb out along with my eyes turning from circlular pupils to slit ones (another cool addition to having fangs), PJ asked, "You're not... sleeping with Dan?" and I nodded fervently, my eyes shutting as I spasmed.

I felt him put a few more drops into my wrist, and I hissed as my fangs pushed out all the way, and I saw white, as I reached the high only a vampire could achieve. It lasted longer this time, about five minutes, and I heard PJ let out a small laugh, Chris had probably woken up and come downstairs to say hello.

As I came down from the high, I sighed and could feel everything again, my senses returning from the white hot light. I noticed the sweat streaking my forehead, my hair sticking to the sides of my head, and my heartbeat being faster than usual.

I calmed down, and I let my eyes droop shut. I let my breathing slow as my head fell forward slightly.

Once I was okay again, I looked up to find Chris and PJ looking slightly frightened.

My fangs slid back up and my eyesight returned to a wider view and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

PJ cleared his throat and hesitated before nodding. "Yep! Everything's fine!" and with that, I stood up.

"Well," I said, hoping my worry didn't show into my voice, "Thank you! Um, I must be going now," I said as I hugged them and made my way up the stairs.

Chris seemed to be a little gentler as I hugged him, and PJ was stiff. Unusual for them.

As I neared the top of the steps, PJ called, "Wait, Phil! I put more of the stuff into your veins so you can have a night without the craving to feed!" I smiled and yelled a thanks and left their house.

With Pierce The Veil stuck in my head, I sang the incantation to the tune to Caraphernelia, flying away.

**Chris**

I watched as Phil's fangs shot into sight and he stomped the ground, him falling into his episode. PJ looked at me worriedly. "I put more in his veins," he said and I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Phan is real," he whispered with a smile and my mouth fell open as he nodded proudly as if he held the greatest secret in the world, which he did.

"About time, I was waiting to hear they fucked," I smirked, and he laughed.

He looked at me, the worried face back. "What if he falls asleep and doesn't wake up until morning and this whole thing happens again? As Phil gets older, his bloodlust grows." My eyes widened.

If that was true, Phil could end up feeding on Dan. And i don't think he would just turn Dan if his bloodlust grows that great. He would suck the life out of Dan, without his mind's consent.

After Phil left, i sighed.

"This can't be happening, I'm sorta wishing Phan wasn't real now that I know this could happen," I said, and Pj nodded.

This was bad.

**So guys! Hi! I'm working on the playlist! I have a question for you all, regarding the format.**

**Would you all just like a list of music, or would you like a sort of chapter and matching soundtrack thing? I would tell you guys a sentence, and you would listen to the song(s) following it until you read the next sentence listed? Like, if the mood for that part of the chapter was sad, then a sad song would be the paragraph soundtrack. It will be easier to just make a list, but I was thinking the chapter soundtrack is a creative yet risky idea. I dunno, you guys decide! Tell me in a review what you would like to see!**

**I have enough entries for the little 'get yourself in the story!' contestish thing, so please don't put any more entries into a review. Thank you c:**

**Did you guys like that I put Chris's POV at the end? I liked that, it was well-needed to me.**

**A side note for you all, Phil is quite young here. Not too much, but as I write, he's about 19. And he's treated like a little brother by everyone, like Chris, PJ, and Charlie because he was turned, not born a vampire, so he is an object pity in their eyes slightly. But he acts like someone you would expect to be in an anime at the beginning. Gentlemanly and extremely polite. xD**

**Like where this is going? Have suggestions? Drop 'em in a review!**

**GingerTips**


	7. Six

**Ello! My internet isn't working as I write this, which means time to write! Yay! :D But I really need to take care of something and having no internet isn't helping any. But yay for you guys! xP**

**Six**

**Dan**

I shoved through the crowd, not even caring.

"Phil?" I shouted, though I knew it was hopeless. Phil had disappeared, and that was it. I sighed, the tears not dry from my face quite yet. I didn't know what else to do, so I walked into a Starbucks and got a coffee, sitting down inside.

I thought about texting Phil, but I knew neither of us had a phone on us.

I sipped on my coffee while staring idly out the large glass pane facing the streets outside.

I noticed that it looked like it was about to rain, so I pushed myself out of the chair reluctantly and left, making my way home.

I neared the building when I had a thought. I rushed in and urged the lift to go faster. Once I finally got home, I ran to my mobile and dialed Chris's number.

He picked up with a meow.

"Chris? What the fuck, did you just meow?" I said, an eyebrow raised.

He hummed a yes, and I smacked my palm to my forehead.

"Nevermind that, is Phil with you guys? He ran out of the flat and I can't find him," I said worriedly.

"Yep! He just finished- erm, I mean he just finished his tea." he said quickly.

"Chris? Don't you lie to me or I will tell PJ you once ate his pet goldfish!" I shouted.

He shushed me, "It was an accident! Shut your face hole! No, I am not lying to you!" he said, and Ihesitated before finally nodding and hanging up with a "Bye."

I went into Phil's nedroom and sat on his bed, awaiting his return, when I saw a book peeking out from underneath his pillow.

I don't know what I expected, a journal, a dictionary, a freaking Pokemon guide, but I sure didn't expect what I found.

Twilight.

Motherfucking Twilight.

I stared at it for a bit, wondering what the holy hell it was doing under his pillow. I couldn't understand why Phil would even have it in the first place, much less be keeping it underneath his pillow.

I heard our front door open, and I replaced the book underneath the pillow.

I heard Phil walk closer to his bedroom, and I made sure that Twilight wasn't poking out at all.

Phil came inside and I smiled. "There you are!" I exclaimed, standing up wrapping him in a tight hug. He laughed and hugged me back, and we stood there for a while contently.

I didn't plan on mentioning what had happened earlier, so I didn't. And he didn't either.

Phil planted a kiss on my forehead before he pulled away from our tightly knit grasp, and he smiled as he grabbed my wrist and led me to the living room, and I followed him to the couch, plopping next to him.

He put his arm around me and I leaned into his chest, sighing.

Soon enough, I felt my eyes close and I fell asleep in a nap.

I woke up later in Phil's arms still, but I was lying on my back and on top of him sort of, his arms around the top of my chest. He felt me stir and hugged me tighter, and I smiled.

I looked out our window to see it was mid-day, and I turned over and moved myself up to give Phil a kiss, smiling.

"Morning," he said adorably, pecking my lips again.

I giggled, "It's not morning, it's lunchtime, silly." He laughed.

"Well, do you want to make some sandwiches?" he asked. I giggled again and nodded.

We went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

Nothing.

"Uggh Phil, there's no foooooooooooood!" I groaned. He thought for a moment before saying, "Order Chinese?" I nodded and he called the Chinese restaurant and ordered for us.

i didn't mention the whole situation from earlier in the day while we ate, I really didn't want that to happen again. So, I acted as if it hadn't happened and asked if he wanted to go for a walk.

"Sure, where to?" he asked as he finished half of the plate and covered it in seran wrap, putting it in the fridge as he always did. At least he ate _something_. I finished off my plate and put it in the sink for later.

"The park?" I said and he nodded, and we went to the closet to put on our shoes and jackets.

As we left, it started to rain.

"Oh fuck Phil, I don't have a hood and now my hair is gonna-" Phil cut me off.

"Oh don't worry Dan, your hobbit hair is just fine. Now come on, let's go to the park." I hesitated before nodding and walking by his side, our arms hooked together.

We got to the park and it had begun to rain steadily yet gentl, and I could just feel my hair retracting to curls from its perfectly straight state.

We sat down on our favorite bench to just sit, and I leaned my head over onto Phil's chest, looking out onto the busy streets. Phil laid a kiss on my hair and I smiled.

"Phil," I said timidly.

"Yes, Dan?" he asked, and I turned my head so the rain was falling directly on it, but I was looking at Phil.

"Are we a couple now?" I asked quietly, and he giggled, his chest shaking my head slightly. I felt his steady heartbeat, and I snuggled into his chest gently.

"Yes, Dan, I believe we are now," he said while looking down at me.

I giggled, "Good. Because I want to be." I turned my head back to sideways because the rain was getting in my eyes and I looked back onto the streets.

Not too long later, we went back to wakling, since we were getting a little too wet staying in one place.

Our fingers were tightly threaded together, and every once in a while, I would laugh and point out how my hair was probably an afro at the moment, and Phil just giggled and rolled his eyes every time. I realized Phil must put up with me alot, with my complaining and such.

We walked contentedly until we heard a shriek.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygoditsthemitsthemitsthem!" we heard from behind us, and I bit my lip as I glanced towards Phil. This was the perfect way to ruin a moment.

We tried pretending we didn't hear it, but we just couldn't. We love our fans too much, and it would ruin them if we didn't at lest give them a quick hello and a hug before saying we would be on our way.

It took me a moment to realize our hands were still intertwined, so I quickly dropped Phil's hand and slowed down, letting the person behind us ctach up. Phil sighed and turned around with a smile. I laughed shortly and looked to see a girl of about 19 running up to us, a bow on the back of her shirt trailing behind her.

I smiled, she was pretty. I told her I liked her shirt as I hugged her, and Phil hugged her in turn, giving me a slight grin. We really do love our fans.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you guys, you both saved my life! I just love you guys so much!" she said about seventeen thousand times before we signed her backpack and she hugged us again before we told her we had to go and she frowned widely before saying "Okay. Bye I love you guys sosososososo muchhhh" and leaving. I sighed. Sometimes our fans can get a little stressing, but we still love them all the same.

Our hands intertwined again and we continued our walk, smiling.

It neared around 5, and we decided to call it a night.

We got inside our flat, shaking the water off of us and wringing out our coats in the elevator so no water would be in our flat, and I went to get a shower.

**Phil**

As I waited for Dan to get out of the shower, I checked my phone which I had managed to forget and leave on the couch.

_**One new message: Lexis**_

A smile cracked across my face, and I wondered how she had gotten my new phone number. She always could find me, even when I cut off everything and moved to a new place.

It was Lexis, my friend from my old home.

Not Forks, she was from before that. I knew her since before I was turned.

I knew Lexis since I was about five, we were childhood friends and would play on the playground together, her hair in pigtails and mine covering most of my face.

We would play football in the mud, have swinging contests, and once the playground got torn down, sit in rememberance on the old plot of ground that never had anything placed over it.

We would climb out the windows in the hallways of the Sunday school, skipping church and hopping back in so it seemed like we attended when we really didn't. I don't think the Sunday school teachers even knew we were supposed to go in the first place.

We would steal shopping carts and ride around in them while holding sparklers and chucking poppers onto the ground, making our mark on the world in that very small town.

But it changed when I was turned. And so was she.

It happened with the new kid at school. We always get first pick at the fresh meat to see if they were one of us, but almost every single time, they would be a Popular, we being the Rejects.

It didn't take us long to approve of him. He had red hair that covered most of his face, almost like mine, and he had piercings everywhere, uncommon for a twelve year old. His nose, lip, eyebrow, ears, an he was automatically Rejected.

We took him in with a smile.

One day, me, Lexis, and the new kid were sitting on The Plot, as we came to call it, when he began rambling about mythical creatures like werewolfs and sirens and banshees and trolls.

"Where is this going, Red?" I had asked, using the nickname we gave him when we had first seen him.

"Well," he said, looking nervous for the first time, like, ever. "I may or may not be a certain creature." Lexis had tuned into the conversation, eyes wide.

"Gay siren?" she asked, which earned an elbow to the side as I shushed her fit of giggles.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked, not really the bullshitty type.

"imavampire." Me and Lexis were shut up, an I motioned for him to continue.

His fangs came out with a smirk on his face, and we just looked in awe.

"Bite me." Lexis said with a smile that flickered with both challenge and excitement.

Red smiled. "Are you sure?" and she nodded.

Now at this point, I had to watch in horror as he leaned over her neck and sucked life out of her before dragging his fang across his skin to pour his blood into her mouth. She came back with a smile.

"C'mon, Phil, just do it!" she urged, and I was hesitant.

"We won't grow together anymore if you don't Phil." That stopped me.

It took me only a few more seconds to agree.

It felt horrible, torturous.

I felt myself die and shortly be yanked back into life, the pain still imminent but not as present.

Red had to leave, and shortly after, so did Lexis and I.

People wondered why we were paler than Billy The Neighbor and Tina Our Classmate.

We had to leave, multiple times.

Life - er, un-life, sucked until we learned how to skip town once we had been found out.

I left for Forks, she left for New York City. She got a girlfriend, we lost touch.

A sparkly boy moved into my town, so I fled to London, found Dan, and never fled since.

I had cut ties with Lexis multiple times during our town-hopping, but she always found me since.

I had been waiting for her message. I would get a new phone number, but put her in as a contact every time so I would know it was her.

I opened up the text:

**Hey Philly Phil! I been missing ya, you still at London?**

**Lexis x**

I quickly replied.

**Yep! When's a good time, I want you to meet Dan so bad!**

My reply came a full second later.

**OMG PHILLY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND**

I blushed. I wasn't used to someone calling Dan my boyfriend.

**He's my flatmate.**

I wasn't quite ready to come out, especially not on the phone. I would definitely want the first person I came out to to be Lexis, and I wanted it to be in person.

**You suck at lying.**

**I'm not lying, when can you come over?**

**Tomorrow**

**Alright seeya then, Lexis**

**Byee Philly Phil! :* PS Terra says hi**

**Hi Terra! Bye Lexis :)**

I laughed. Terra was Lexis's girlfriend, and I had met her once while I still lived in Forks.

Dan came out of the shower, and I hugged him, pulling him close.

"There's someone I want you to meet," I giggled as I pecked his lips.

"Oh yeah, who?" he asked with a smile. I pecked his lips again, and I smelled my raspberry shower gel on him.

"An old friend."

**LOOK AT MEH ACTUALLY UPDATING ON TIEM. SEVEN MINUTES ON SCHEDULE TO BE EXACT. THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU GUYS.**

**Lexis is actually a really good friend of mine, who I agreed would be a good candidate for Phil's friend.**

**She chose the fate of the story, and sadly, Demetria shall not be making another appearance. Everyone say goodbye, Demetria!**

**Aww, you guys are so sweet, she's tearing up!**

**She says she'll miss you all very very much! Aww!**

**Well, that was a beautiful moment.**

**Alright guys, I'll be done here. See you guys next time,**

**GingerTips**


	8. Seven

**Ello! So, anyone see Shane's new look? I personally love it to pieces. And when he kissed Joey Graceffa! I swear, the second I saw it, I was like, "OTP." And now I ship Shaneceffa. I'm sorry world. I ship it.**

**Anywhore, I'll say a few more things at the bottom. See you narwals down there!**

**Seven**

**Dan**

I was never very sure about Phil's friend coming over, I had never met her and was nervous despite everything Phil had said.

But when she came over, all of my fears were obliviated with a smile.

"Oh Philly Phil, I missed you!" she said with a grin and pulled him in, planting a kiss on his cheek with a laugh. Fora moment, I felt like giving her a smack on the face for stealing my boyfriend, but she didn't seem to mean anything by it so I calmed down.

I looked her over as she talked to 'Philly Phil' about things, giving the two best freinds some space to catch up.

She had a chocolaty skin tone, with brown eyes like mine, and hair that was pulled behind her head by a red, paisley bandana. She wore a Jack Skellington hoodie over a Pierce the Veil t-shirt. I remembered that was Phil's favorite band and smiled. Of course they'd be best friends, they're so perfectly the same. She wore black converse and board shorts that were blue and black plaid. They had a gold chain on the pocket that attached to an iPhone case, and I made a mental note to steal that idea since Phil and I were always forgetting our mobiles at home, especially these past few days.

As soon as their conversation thinned, she turned to me and said, "OH MY GOD THIS IS DAN? HE'S BEAUTIMOUS." I wasn't quite sure how to answer that, but I didn't have to since she entangled me in a hug, and I let out a laugh. She was really nice, I decided.

I laughed, "Beautimous?"

Phil jumped in. "Lexis always had a strange word choice."

She pouted, "Did not! Okay, I did. But shut up about it!" We all laughed, and Phil asked Lexis how long she planned on staying in London.

"Well, I was thinking just the weekend. Wanna eat brekky somewhere?" she asked as she went to the front door and hauled a red plaid suitcase behind her.

Phil nodded. "Sounds good! Ready, Dan?" he asked and I nodded, grabbing my and Phil's mobile off the couch and tossing Phil's to him.

He laughed and nodded, "How do we always forget our mobiles?" I just shrugged and held the door for Lexis and Phil, them syncing in conversation once again about 'the good old days'.

We went to the diner that I had went to two days ago, when I was still troubled about what was going on with Phil and I. I slid into a seat next to Phil, Lexis kicking her feet up onto the rest of her booth. We picked out what we wanted and as the waitress came over, she smiled. It was her again, the woman who helped me.

"I see you're looking happy now, sugar bunches!" she said as she nodded to me and Phil.

I laughed, "Yep!" We oredered our food and I laced my fingers with Phil's underneath the table. He eyed me unsurely, and I just kept looking ahead, as if I didn't notice.

"So what do you guys do in this place besides sing in the rain?" Lexis asked and I laughed.

"It doesn't alwa- well, we don't sing." That got a laugh, and I made a mental note that she had a good sense of humor.

We spoke small conversations with a few laughs here and there, though it was never awkward. I liked Lexis, she was cool. Every once in a while, she would be sarcastic and I'd have to look to Phil to see if she was joking or serious. But that wasn't a big deal.

Our food came and we all dug in, eager to get something in our empty stomachs.

We shoveled our pancakes, french toast, and eggs into our mouths, and it only took us a solid two minutes to finish up our plates.

"Best french... toast... everrr," Lexis said, and I nodded.

"I swear, if one could marry a food, I would most definitely court these pancakes," I said, accompanied by a loud burp. Phil and Lexis laughed, and Lexis held up her hand, and I smacked it half-heartedly, filled with way too much food.

Phil smiled, "I think I'm in love. I just want more and more of those eggs they were jusst unnnff."

We shared a laugh as Phil and I payed the check, and we left the diner.

"Thanks again!" I said to the waitress who had helped me.

"No problem sugar, now you go and have fun with him!" she said, her American twang showing a little more today.

I laughed and left, catching up with Phil and Lexis, who were deep in conversation about someone named Red, so I tried jumping in.

"Yeah, Red is cool, but I wish Ash were used instead in that game. I mean, who doesn't want to be Ash and have a Pikachu so you can feel like you're an actual trainer and not just someone made for the game?" Phil and Lexis looked at me for a moment. "What?" I said, confused.

"Dan, Red is one of our old friends!" Phil laughed, and Lexis joined him. "You thought we were talking about Pokemon?"

I frowned slightly, embarrassed at how stupid I must look, when Phil wrapped his arm around me.

"It's okay, Dan, you must feel really awkward anyway, seeing as you haven't met Lex before now." I nodded slightly, and Phil kept his arm around me.

**Phil**

We had fun that day, going to shops and just showing Lexis around.

Before we knew it, it had become nighttime, and Dan and I had something planned to really make sure Lexis was having fun visiting.

"Hey Lex," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Phil?" she asked after laughing with Dan about something.

I tightened my grip on Dan's shoulder just a little, and said, "We have something fun planned for us to do tonight!"

Lex's eyes widened, "Ooooh! Whatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisit?!" I laughed.

"You'll see!"

We weren't hungry enough for lunch that day, and I didn't eat dinner as it was, so Dan took Lexis to a concession stand for some food for them. I smiled and felt my pockets to make sure I had everything we needed.

_Tickets. Check! Other tickets. Check! Mobile. Check! Money. Check! Yay! How the fuck did we remember to bring all this stuff?! We forget our mobiles like every day!_

Lex and Dan came back, both munching on hot dogs.

"Ready, guys?" I asked, and they nodded.

I laced fingers with Dan, not even caring that we were in public, and we walked to our liittle surprise for Lexis. It didn't take us too long, but soon enough, there was the dull tinkle of bells that were overused, and the sounds of screaming and yells of happiness came into earshot.

Lexis gasped. "Are you serious, guys? Phil, how did you remember that I love fairs with all of my life essence?" she laughed, a hand coming to rest on her open mouth with another laugh.

We smiled "Magic." I smirked, and she threw herself into my arms.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said with a laugh. Dan and I smiled, and Dan jumped in.

"It was really no trouble, we love to visit the fair when it opens and we figured, what better day than when Lexis visits?" She smiled, averting her attention from the hug and to Dan.

"Thank you too, Dan. This is the best day like ever. I can't begin to strecth my head around how much fun this has been so far!"

I smiled. "WELL LET'S GOOOO!" I shouted, sprinting under the arch that led into the fair. They laughed and followed behind me, shouting along.

I already had the tickets to get us our wristbands that I bought online, meaning we would have unlimited rides.

We ran around, wondering where to go first.

"HAUNTED HOUSE HAUNTED HOUSE HAUNTED HOUSE." Dan and Lexis began to chant. I laughed and said, "Yeah sure!"

"Oh you ain't scary, bitch!" Lexis shouted at one of the animatronics in the haunted house, or rather, just house.

"Don't even THINK about tryin'a scare me, brah!" she shouted, and we laughed along. She sat in the middle, standing up every once in a while to get a good yell in at an animatronic. We laughed the whole ride, Lexis was like our little ghost hunter, or just a badass black woman. We were doubled over in laughter at the end when there was a cage with a clown inside that looked positively atrocious, and Lexis's repsonse was a monotonous, "Don't even try it." The man pouted and sat back.

When we got out of the ride, we couldn't even breathe because we were laughing so hard.

Next we practically threw ourselves into the roller coaster, that wasn't even scary.

"FASTERFASTERFASTERFASTERFASTERFASTER!" we chanted together to no one in particular.

We rode on practically every ride there was, save the kiddie rides, and two were left: The Gravitron, and The Tunnel of Love.

I steered clear of said tunnel and dragged Dan and Lexis onto the Gravitron.

Lexis climbed up the walls with her feet, already pratically taller than everyone excpet for Dan and me. She did a few dances, and as the floor dropped out and the ride went faster, the sounds of outside started to void because of the sheer speed we were spinning and the ride was close to silent.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" we screamed, breaking the silence and everyone else joined in, and soon it turned into a basin of yells and shrieks.

"THIS IS AWESOMEEE!" Lexis screamed into the ride, and everyone shrieked in agreement.

Of course, the ride had to come to an end, but as the floor began to rise back to our feet, everyone screamed, "NO!"s and "MOREEEEEE!"s and the ride came to a stop.

The ride worker peeked in.

"Did I hear more?" she yelled into the room, and we all screamed in response. With a laugh, she lowered the hatch and the ride started again.

After another go, we agreed that none of us wanted to vomit from another ride, so we got off the Gravitron, everybody booing us and one yelling, "Whhyyyyyyyyyy!" We laughed and left, waving goodbye.

Once we left the ride, Lexis burst out, "Only one more, guys! The Tunnel of Lurrrrrrrv!" she said, flailing her arms slightly at lurrrrrrrrv.

I eyed Dan, unsure. "Well, I dunno Lex. Isn't that slightly...weird for three friends to ride?"

She laughed. "It's gonna be stupid, and I wanna ride EVERYTHING so let's goooooooo!" she was already in line by the time we agreed to just treat it like it was stupid.

"C'mon Phil, sit with me in my boat!" she called.

"Um, I think I just wanna sit back with Dan, you know, cuz I don't want people to think you and I are-" Lexis cut me off, her already in the boat and a few feet away from the tunnel.

"Shut up Phil, you're gonna make yourself seem stupid!" I shut up.

Another boat came around and Dan and I hesitated before climbing in, really not wanting to disappoint Lexis.

The boat advanced and I could've sworn I heard someone yell, "Faggots!" from far away, and judging by how Dan gripped my arm, I hadn't imagined it.

"Shh," I said as I rubbed his arm gently.

The boat finally made it into the tunnel and out of sight. Inside, bells tinkled a tune it only took me a solid second to recognize. It was Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts, but in music box form. Woah.

"Dan, is that,"

"Yep."

"Awesome."

"Indeed it is."

The tunnel was red with hearts and checkerboard floors, resembling Alice in Wonderland extremely.

There were fat winged children hanging from strings, but that was the only un-purely awesome thing about the place.

There were actual chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, intricate heart designs on the walls, the checkerboard floor slightly scuffed with dirt to resemble Wonderland even more.

A top-hatted man sat in a chair, frozen with a teacup pointed towards the river. We smiled.

"Hatter, shouldn't you be in Wonderland by now?" Dan laughed, and the hatter said nothing.

We exited that end of the tunnel and came upon a room with flowers everywhere. The room would make a claustrophobic person die of sheer terror. The flowers were on the wall, the floor, the ceiling, _everywhere._ Ivy tendrils swirled across the ceiling and walls gracefully, some just making it into the water while others were chopped off at the ledge. The flowers bloomed in so many hues. Yellow, blue, indigo, purple, red, orange, every single color possible.

I noticed the song had changed, and I smiled. The bells remained the singers, but the song was still obvious.

"Dan, these songs are epic."

"I know, Phil. I know."

The bells played out This Is Halloween.

I looked over at Dan, "You know, this tunnel ain't half bad."

He nodded, "Yeah. In a really cheesy way, this place is romantic." I nodded and looked back at the scenery, my grip on Dan's arm becoming softer.

As we neared the end of the section, the roses turned white and a blond girl with an old-timey dress paired with a pair of old-fashioned boots and her back to us was frozen with a red paintbrush to a flower.

It was Alice. I love this place.

"Dan look it's freaking Alice. She's painting the roses red, she'-UMPHH." I was interrupted by Dan's lips pressing up to mine.

I melted into the kiss, the cheesy, blissful kiss, and I felt the butterflies move up to my throat and try to escape, only to find Dan in the way, fluttering back down to the pit of the stomach where they were replaced by a different feeling - prescence.

You know, when you feel this thing that sort of is like a moment where you have to feel a wall to make sure that both you and the wall are there because not only does the wall confirm your prescence, but that you got the wall's back? That's how I felt.

I felt us leave that section of the tunnel and I pulled away as the music changed again. He smiled. He understood me so much, he knew I'd wanted to see the section of the tunnel, so he didn't complain like a woman on her period. He just sat back and let me take in the room.

It was beautiful.

There were stars lit up all over a painted sky and a castle with the White Queen looming on a balcony in the distance. The checkerboard street and arches replicating the movie were so perfectly proportionate that it looked like we were actually there. There was a red castle, black ivy tendrils sweeping across its outside, the courts emptied by the abandonment of rule.

There was a Wonderland arch up ahead, and the Vorpal Blade was wedged in a mushroom. Basically, the place was Phil heaven.

I listened in to the music and my smile grew as wide as it ever had been. It was Exploration, from Coraline. Though it wasn't just bells this time, the song was the whole thing, harp, vocal, and all.

I leaned back a little bit to look up at the fabricated stars, listening to the amazing music.

"Quite pretty," I pointed out, and Dan nodded. We passed by two midgets frozen in a running pose, fists stopped in their tracks and one leg off the ground.

" 'Ey, it's Jack and Finn!" Dan said, and we shared a laugh.

We sat in our little boat with happiness in the air, Wonderland looking beautiful.

We floated into the next tunnel section, and I gasped.

The scenery was the White Castle's courtyard, and I felt water pouring onto our hair. They even managed to make it rain, literally. White checkerboarded marble paths ran straight through, and we went under a bridge that the path crossed over. Dark green topiaries and shrubs lined the path and an arch spread over top of the path right before it opened to the main courtyard. The stars still shown bright, though parts were muttled by gray storm clouds.

I listened in to the music, smiling as I recognized it. It was harder, but I figured it out.

It was bells again, and it was Sally's Song from Nightmare Before Christmas.

As the rain poured onto our hair, I laughed.

"Y'know, this is way more beautiful than I expected it to be," Dan said.

"Yeah, this is my dream world. I love it." I looked over at Dan who was absentimdedly patting his hair. "Dan, keep the hobbit hair." He lowered his hand.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder like a couple in one of those movies that makes me want to vomit from all the happy rainbow stuff, but I gotta admit, Dan's shoulder is a place I wouldn't mind laying forever.

He pet my hair as we exited the tunnel and ended up outside again, our wonderland disappearing behind us. We smiled as we shuffled out. I kept my arm clenched around Dan's shoulder, planting a kiss on his wet hair with a smile.

This time, I know it wasn't my imagination when I heard a whisper of "Faggots" and a snigger along with it. I tightened my grip on Dan but dropped it as we saw Lexis again.

"Philly Phil, that was the most amazing ride ever! I mean seriously just," she made an explosion movement with her hands, "it was just bshshgfggjafslk."

I laughed. "I know! Did you hear the music?"

She nodded, "Yep ohmygod simpleandcleansallyssongthisishalloweenexploration phillyphilitseverythingwe'veeverloved!" she said without taking a breath.

"Well, we have one more thing planned." I said, looking over at Dan.

Lexis's eyes widened. "What? I swear to god, Phil, if this whole thing cost a nickel more than ten dollars tonight, I'll choke you before paying it all." I shook my head with a smile.

"We're taking you to the..." I paused. "London Eye!" I pulled the tickets out of my pocket, handing her one.

"Oh my God! Phil, I love you, ok?" she wrapped me in a hug, and I laughed.

"Dan helped out!" I said, and she wrapped Dan in an even tighter hug.

After she thanked us enough, we walked out of the fair, and made our way to the London Eye.

It didn't take very long, and once we got there, no lines were existant on the wheel, so we got on immediately.

Once the wheel started to move, we said our last bit of news to Lexis.

"We planned this all on this very night because London has something planned for its American visitor!" I said with a giggle.

"Oh god Phil, what is it." She looked around the cab, wondering if there was anything hidden.

"Don't worry, we just had to request that we stop at the top right ... now!"

Suddenly, streams of color flew up into the sky and burst in a cacophony of colorful noises, blooming into booms, whistles, and screeches.

Lexis's eyes widened. "Fireworks?!" she shouted over the noise, to which we just nodded.

I looked over at Dan. "Hey Dan. Don't you think this is the perfect moment to-" I didn't even get to finish off my sentence, for before I could react, Dan's lips were against mine.

I melted, and I felt prescence again. You know, the having-to-feel-a-wall prescence?

Eventually, I noticed that the white noise in the background of our kiss had died out, and I felt someone's gaze on my face. I pulled away gently, smiling.

Dan looked into my eyes. "You're beautiful," he sighed. "In this moonlight, you just radiate your beauty." I smiled. "And that smile," he continued, "that smile just gets me every time. No matter what mood I'm in, that smile will always make me do exactly that, smile." I blushed, feeling slightly self-conscious.

He pulled away from me completely and looked over at Lexis. Her mouth was hanging open, and her eyes stuck in a wide gaze.

I laughed, "Well, Lex, I guess it's a little late to tell you that I'm gay."

**Hi guys!**

**Yeah yeah, omg GingerTips, you didn't update last week! I'm aware. I injured my arm and still don't know if I am in need of stitches but yeah. I had a Drama performance to put on, first performance with all the important people watching I was too quiet, second performance with no one important watching, I was fine. Of course. I messed up my lines in the first one and did just fine with lines in the second one. I needed two microphones in the first one and ended up not needing them in the second one. I squeaked while singing. Everything that I could do wrong, I did wrong at the wrong time. Uggh. Thank you for listening to me vent. **

**I must be getting to bed now, so farewell to you all!**

**GingerTips**


	9. Eight

**Ello! Okay okay, it's not that I'm getting lazy with this. I haven't touched my computer this week and I've been failing things all week and I've had to pick up speed. I got a 60 on a test, a 20 on a History quiz, and 3 0's on homework assignments. To top this all off, Mother hasn't seen them yet and she will eventually. I've also found out that my Gym teacher has been counting my arm injury as an unprepared, which, since three days gives me an F in PE, I now have five days against me. Fuck. The only extra credit offered is to buy a smoothie from the concession stand, and I don't get allowance or lunch money. I also don't pack lunch cuz I'm classy. Just kidding, I wouldn't eat it even if I **_**did**_** pack lunch. Mother most definitely won't give me money for a smoothie, so I'm beyond fucked right now. Oh well.**

**Eight**

**Phil**

We left the London Eye, smiles wide.

"You know, I expected this from you, Phil," Lexis said, and I punched her arm lightly.

"Well thanks," I said sarcastically, and we all laughed.

After about a minute of walking towards our flat, Lexis eyed me nervously. "Phil," she said, "I'm hungry."

I winced slightly, knowing what this meant.

"Dan, I'll get Lexis some food for her. We'll meet you back at the flat," I called as I was already halfway down the pavement with Lexis being dragged behind me.

Not too long after we had turned a corner or two did I feel my fangs as well, so I led her around another corner before stopping.

"Just like old times?" I asked, turning to her.

"Just like old times."

**Dan**

I stood there, watching as Phil and Lexis rushed down the street.

I shook my head and went into the lobby, calling the lift. Once I was back in the flat, I sighed and wandered around the house aimlessly.

"Argghghghhjeroijvjmljcclserjritj,spietocermihgeno mbonmsvcdf," I groaned.

I had nothing to do, so naturally I made my way to Phil's room.

There it was, exactly where I left it.

Twilight.

I pounced on Phil's bed, snatching up the paperback book, flipping open to my folded-over page.

"The hardest part of going to school on Friday was knowing he wouldn't be there but hoping he would," I read aloud to no one in particular.

That went on for about an hour, and when I got bored, I carefully folded down the page corner and slipped the book back under Phil's pillow and got up to leave his room when an idea shined through the boredom in my mind.

I searched through Phil's drawers until I found his eyeliner. Then I ran into the bathroom and carefully streaked it across my cheeks and down the bridge of my nose in a tribal sort of way.

I ran into my bedroom and swiped my mobile from the bed, going into the living room and placing it into the dock. I searched the music library until I finally found the song I was looking for, waiting for the song to start until finally The Phoenix began to blare through the speakers.

I shouted along with Patrick Stump's voice, fist pumping every once in a while. I ran around, my boredom beginning to disappear.

"PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT!" I nearly screamed, and I heard a prompt _tap tap tap _of an umbrella on the ceiling. Mrs. Hudson. Oops.

"dearyidon'tmindyouplayingyourmusicbutthat'stoolou dohandsherlocksayshello," she tried to shout over the music as I strained to listen.

Not wanting to continue being rude, I turned the music all the way off.

"SORRY MRS. HUDSON," I called.

"quitealrightdeary."

Damn, she's quiet. I'm surprised I managed to hear her tiny, frail voice over the speakers.

The haze of boredom set in in my mind again, and I sighed and went to the bathroom to wipe off Phil's eyeliner.

Right when I was cleaning the makeup off my horrifyingly oily complexion, another idea sprung into my mind.

_Brownies._

**Phil's POV**

Lexis and I dashed through London, finding a nice and crowded place to find some people. Lexis could be a little, well, vicious, so I needed to act like I was a demon or something when finding those to feed on.

And then she spotted them.

Two guys, walking quietly through the street. It was obvious they were drunk, since they were tripping and swerving into each other gently.

One had a fringy haircut, matted to his sweaty forehead and strewn across his eyes. He wore a plaid shirt which had one sleeve up to his elbow and the other just over his wrist, the seams grazing his fingertips as he bumped into his friend every few seconds.

The other one had a round haircut that was almost plastic-looking because of its inability to even so much as flop when he tossed his head around. I could see his blue eyes from about a mile away, they were so bright and electric almost. He wore a hoodie that was unzipped halfway, a t-shirt underneath with a pink donut on it.

I picked up their conversation, their slurred voices changing pitch every few seconds.

"We need to get home soon, we drank too much," the round-haired one said, clinging to the other's arm. Their accents were American.

"I know, I know," the fringy-haired said, looking down to try and not step on his friend. "We left our cell phones at Alex and Charlie's home, we can't call for a cab. Look, let's just find a hotel and we can hit the sack there."

The other one patted his back pocket, "I can't find my wallet. You said going to that damn gay bar would keep us from getting accidentally laid with chicks but all it got was my money stolen," he said quietly, trying not to bring any attention to his drunkenness.

Fringy looked at him, "Well it didn't get us laid, did it? I didn't want to get drunk and have some bitch make me fuck them, we're gay, remember?" He whacked Round-haired's head, or at least tried to, missing and just swiping air bluntly.

Round-haired looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot my sexuality for a moment," he said sarcastically. When Fringy looked slightly hurt, he leaned over and kissed Fringy's cheek. "I could never forget."

Lexis started to Awww a little, but I clamped a hand over her mouth, and she nodded.

I eyed Lexis questioningly, and she nodded. We moved in, ready to pounce on our prey.

We walked up casually, smiles on our faces.

"Hey, we couldn't help but hear that you guys needed a ride. I'm Phil, this is Lexis." I reached out a hand, and Fringy looked like he was trying his hardest to not miss my hand, concentrating intensely while grabbing my hand and shaking it gently.

"I'm Anthony, this is Ian," Fringy, er, Anthony said.

"Cool, so, what do you say? You guys seem cool enough to give a ride," I laughed slightly, using the casuality of the situation to its advantage.

They smiled, looking at each other, then back at us. I couldn't help but notice Anthony's eyes lingering slightly on Lexis a little longer, and I felt a little protective, ready to jump in front and shield her from that boy's eyes. It better just be his drunkenness, it looked pretty obvious that those two were dating. I decided this Anthony kid was a slight douche, even if he wasn't trying.

I was wrong though. "Pierce The Veil, nice band. And jacket, too. Jack's always been a favorite." Oh. So he wasn't... checking her out. Good.

Lexis grinned. She looked at me, "I like this guy," she said while pointing with both hands to Anthony. He laughed, Lexis always could do that. Make someone laugh.

"Alright, so, we parked a little far from here, are you guys willing to walk a little?" They nodded, Ian bringing a hand up to his temple at even a slight move like that. Poor guy, he must have not wanted to get drunk in the first place. Maybe Anthony _was_ a bit of a douche.

We walked, Lexis on one side, next to Anthony, me on the other, next to Ian. Every time they would stumble, we would help to gently lift them up before they would fall.

I helped maneuver them towards my alley, Lexis following a step behind, excited.

"So, we parked on the other side of here, so we'll cut through and be there," I made a show of my gentle smile, and the two drunk boys nodded and we set off.

I leaned behind the two, over to Lexis. "I dunno, I kind of want to turn 'em. How hungry are you?" She smiled, "Not much." She winked at me and that's when I pointed to Anthony and she nodded.

We quickly switched sides in front of Ian and Anthony, confusing them and they fell over.

Perfect. Just like old times.

I leaned down, making it look like I was trying to pick up Anthony. Lexis did the same, smiling down to Ian.

Suddenly, we both leaned in close to their faces, and for the first time that night, we let out a hiss, our fangs jutting out entirely, and I realized Lexis likes to scare her victims. So, I did what I wasn't used to and let my eyes shift to their slit pupils, and my ears point out. I never let my ears point, but this was an exception to the rule.

Anthony looked at me in drunken terror, and I felt positively horrible, but it's not like we could just leave them now.

I leaned into his face and pecked his lips, whispering against them so Lexis wouldn't see, "I'm sorry." He looked at my face and he calmed down a bit, his original shriek staying down. He looked scared, but it was as if he had accepted it already. I smiled a bit. Maybe he wasn't a douche.

I closed my eyes as I leaned into his neck and dug my fangs into his skin, and I tried to be as gentle as possible before I lost control, the pleasure of feeding getting to me and I began to lap up the blood that missed my fangs on their way out, hungry for every last bit. I sucked it all up, making sure to get every last drop. He wouldn't need it later.

I finished and looked up at Lexis, who sat there looking at me with a smirk.

"I thought you were dating Dan," she smirked, and I laughed. I nodded. She didn't ask any more.

I lifted my hand, and she lifted hers. We smiled as we both dug a fang into our palm, nice and deep. We both lowered our hands to Ian and Anthony's mouths, almost as if every movement was synced.

We sat around for a moment before they woke up finally, their bodies convulsing with fear and confusion for a moment before they took in their surroundings.

Anthony looked at me for a moment. "Phil?" he asked, waiting for a well-deserved explanation.

**Dan's POV**

I rushed around the kitchen, mixing this and stirring that, preparing for the most fucking amazing brownies this earth has ever seen.

I had to go out and get certain ingredients, but it was worth it because these things looked positively deliciously magical and they weren't even baked.

I placed the fantastic nuggets in the oven, and waited patiently for the basically magnificent slivers of pure Unicorn-worthy magic to bake.

I put on music again, only quieter so as not to bother Mrs. Hudson any more than I already had, and I danced around a minute to Pavlove before I decided to grab Twilight again.

"'Do I dazzle you?' Yes Edward, yes you do," I said mushily.

"Dan?" I heard from the doorway, and I looked up to see Phil and Lexis in the doorway, Phil's mouth agape and Lexis's clamped shut, trying not to laugh. My eyes widened and I slowly folded over my page before shutting the book slowly. I leaped up and ran as fast as I could to Phil's room to shove it back udner the pillow, Phil on my tail.

I got there first, but I seemed to have not thought everything through because when I turned around Phil was pinning me down.

"WHY?" he shouted miserably. "Why me?" he asked again. I shrugged, panting.

"I found it," was my only answer.

He shook his head, calming down. He leaned and planted a kiss on my lips, and I yanked his lips back as soon as he tried pulling away. Things got slightly more intense, but that's when I heard the _BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP_ of the oven, and I shoved Phil aside.

"Oh shit," I said as I rushed into the kitchen, yanking open the oven to the billowing black smoke beginning to permeate throughout the room.

"MY BROWNIES," I wailed as I removed the tray with charred rainbows clinging to the pan.

"Nooooooo!" I shouted, falling to my knees. Lexis stood watching me, awkwardly patting my shoulder.

Phil ran in, right around the time the smoke alarm went off. He grimaced, taking in the sad, depressing scene before him.

"It's okay Dan," he tried comforting me.

I looked up, choking through my sobs, "They were Delia Smith brownies."

Phil fell over next to me, sobbing uncontrollably along with me. "Whyyyyyyyy?" we sobbed together.

Lexis just stood there. "Well, I'm going to hit the sack. Night." She ran out faster than I eer could run.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I had a vacation and our flight home got cancelled so we stayed for two weekends. I had finals before that, so no electronics that week. And I just left that earlier paragraph because I felt yall should see it because I don't know. School is finally over yay**

**Sorry again for not updating,**

**GingerTips**


	10. Nine

**Ello! Long story short, because of recent circumstances, I am changing my scheduled update day to be Mondays. In case you don't know my situation already, Mother will check my devices every once in a while so I have to be extra careful. So, the day she is working, Monday, will be the update day.**

**Without further ado, Fangs.**

**Nine**

**Phil**

I was jolted from my sleep by hunger at around two a.m., my palm flying to smack my forehead but stopping in midair when I realized there was a sleeping Dan next to me.

I quickly maneuvered my way around Dan and out of the bed, quietly exiting the room and making my way to the guest bedroom, where I knocked gently to see if Lexis was awake.

"Phil!" she whispered harshly, and I opened the door to find her curled up in a ball on the bed.

"I forgot to tell you about Pj!" I whispered back as I yanked her off the bed, whispering my owly incantation as did she, and I flew out the open window next to my friend.

I twisted my head to look at her as I flapped my wings, her black, sleek feathers shining in the moonlight.

Who would've thought, two best friends, a raven and an owl.

I flew by her side for a little while, at one point hearing a small _tap tap tap_ of a window, and we looked down to see two twin faces smiling up at us, waving frantically, and I let out a hoot as we looped around for a moment before continuing our journey.

When we neared Pj's house, I flew close to her, our wings folding in as we got to the bottom.

At the very last second, right as we were about to slap concrete, we pulled back, and quickly said the incantation, our feet smacking the pavement as we slowed down, laughing loudly.

We walked in silence to Pj's house, though our smiles said enough.

I knocked, and heard the familiar turning of Pj's seven front door deadbolts and locks. A second later the door swung open, the smiling face of Pj greeting us.

"Phil! And, who do I have the honor of meeting?" he asked, doing a slight gentlemanly bow in Lexis's direction with a laugh.

I smiled. "Peej, meet my friend, Lexis. I've known her my whole life, and she's visiting London."

"Hi!" she grinned. Lexis reached out her hand to shake Pj's, but Pj lifted it gently and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. "The pleasure's all mine," he said with a smile. He took a step back, "Well, come on in! It's cold tonight, wouldn't want the lady catching cold!" We laughed and walked in, the warmth of Pj's house cozy.

"So, Phil," Pj said, clearing his throat slightly. "Did you come for a cup of tea or..." He raised an eyebrow, and I realized he didn't know Lexis was a vampire like me.

"No," I laughed. "We both need a visit to the basement." Pj cocked his head slightly in Lexis's direction, and I nodded. He smiled.

"Well come on down then! Phil, Lexis, TO THE BASEMENT!" He threw his fist in the air and we followed him down as we rushed to the lower level of his tiny house.

Lexis gasped, "Woah, this place is rad!" In reality it was just a normal basement with two areas converted into lofts that had science-y things scattered along them, but it was pretty cool at first glance.

Pj grabbed a chair for Lexis as I sat down in my usual one, plopping down and bouncing slightly as the springs pushed at my weight.

"So, Phil, um, what exactly are we doing?" Lexis asked questioningly, and I laughed.

"Peej, it's safe for Lex to use my box, right?" I asked, excited to show her what Pj could do.

His face twisted in thought for a moment, "...As long as you don't mind your blood mixing together a little, you guys should be fine," he smiled, and I threw my thumbs across the tiny wheels, putting in my three-lettered code and opening the box and fishing around to find my cleanest blade, handing it over to Lexis.

Pj already had the little squeezer, and I picked out my favorite blade and told Lexis pretty much what was going to happen.

"Okay, so you just cut open your skin like this," I demonstrated by swiping my razor across my skin quickly, "And just let Pj do his thing!" Pj squeezed the liquid into my cut, and I hissed, the bloodlust ultimately taking over and my fangs slipping into place.

I heard Lexis gasp, and talking before another hiss joined mine. I licked my lips, feeling the hunger set in as I lost control. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my surroundings blurred out and I lost feeling.

I felt my wrist being yanked and liquid pouring into it, the rough, worn down fingertips leathery against my soft skin, slightly sweaty palms dampening my arm slightly, and then just like that, my wrist was dropped again and the feeling of white heat intensified, and I knew Pj put more of the liquid in my arm.

It took longer, about ten minutes, for me to completely calm down, and once I did, I felt a sheen of sweat across my forehead, my hair matted to my face slightly, my pulse quick and lungs heaving.

My head dropped to rest on my chest, and it took awhile before I could open my eyes again.

As I did, I saw everyone staring.

I wiped my chin like I always did, as it had become a habit, and I looked around to see Chris downstairs, sitting on the couch, Pj backed up, a silent gasp caught in his throat, and Lexis looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, nervous now. What did I do? Why was everyone staring? What was going on?

"Phil," Pj cleared his throat. "A word in the closet, please."

"Pj, wha-" He cut me off.

"INO THE CLOSET I SAY," he proclaimed quickly, yanking me by my uncut wrist into his closet located underneath the stairs.

It was a tight fit, but when we sat down, we had just enough room to sit cross-legged.

He looked at me as if I had something to explain. I looked back the same way.

"Phil, what the hell was that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I've got no clue what you're talking about, Peej!" He looked at me.

"Are you sure you turned someone tonight?" He asked when he realized I was serious.

"Yes! Me and Lexis both turned these two friends! What even happened?" I was so confused, had something gone wrong?

"Phil, tonight your little "episode"," He made air quotes, "was way more ... off the scale, let's say. You knocked over my whole shelf!" That explains the bump on the back of my head.

"I don't undesrtand, why just tonight?" I asked.

"Not just tonight. I think it's the first of many." Oh.

"What's going on, Peej, I, I don't understand," A part of me did know, though.

It meant I was starting to lose control of my hunger, and that wasn't a good thing.

It meant something I didn't want to admit.

It meant that if I didn't leave him, I would eventually bite Dan.

And I couldn't have that.

**Salutations! I've decided that this is where I want to take the plot, I had like tons of options, including bringing Smosh back into the picture, but I decided not to sonce that would be like some sort of messed up Twilight. Sorry for it being so short, I'll try and update again this week.**

**I don't have much left to this one, so be prepared for it to happen soon. *hobo voice* THE END IS COMIN**

**A few hellos to my friends who have started reading this: Salutations Lea, Hallo Hannah, and boo you Tyra for not reading this.**

**That will be all. **

**-GingerTips**


	11. End

**Ello! Long time no type, eh? I've not been able to use my computer lately and had to keep the battery dead so I could wipe all things that would get me in trouble off of it. Basically my history and all traces of swear words. Now, that is over and done with. News for you guys, this is (sadly) the final chapter of Fangs. This story is really shorter than I had originally planned, I know. Oh well, sorry my dears.**

**Mood: sadly nostalgic and accomplished**

**Music: Thank You For The Venom, Right Thoughts, Of All The Gin Joints, Californication and Purple Yellow Red And Blue :D**

**Alright. One last time.**

**Without further ado, Fangs.**

**Ten**

**Dan**

I woke up in the middle of the night, and saw that I was alone. The thing about that was, I was in Phil's room. And from what I remember, we weren't sleeping alone last night.

"Phil?" I said out loud, wondering if he were in the kitchen or something. There was a lack of cute boys answering.

I sighed, swinging my legs out of the bed and onto the floor. I walked out of Phil's room and shuffled into mine, sticking my head through the doorway to make sure he wasn't in my room looking through my belongings or something, which always could happen, y'know.

I walked past the guest room, rubbing my eyes, when I felt a draft coming from in that room.

I remembered Lexis was here, and I walked backwards a little to peek in the room.

I looked in, and surprise surprise, Edward Cullen was sitting on Lexis's bed holding a lawnmower donning a mustache in his hand.

Just kidding.

But, what I did find though, made me groan in frustration quietly.

The window was open and Lexis was missing too.

"Well shit."

I sat on the couch with my phone on the table, ready to call the cops to report a missing person, well, persons, just in case. I texted Phil's mobile even though I knew he left it behind, but you never know. I sat on the couch, threading my hands through my hair when I remembered Lexis has her phone chained to her pants, but I groaned when I heard her text tone coming from the guest room.

"_Hey, this is Ryan Ross from Panic! at the Disco. Your phone is ringing. Now, you _could _pick it up, or you could just let me talk. You don't have to pick it up, but it's better if you do*._"

Needless to say, my palm found my forehead quickly.

I took to pacing the room quickly, back and forth while pulling at my hair. I sat down on the couch and texted Pj, "_Srry if I wke u, is fil wth u,_" and sent. I was too worried to care about spelling at the moment.

My response was fairly quick.

"_No, but he just was. Sorry if you're worrying, Dan. He and Lexis just stopped by for a late-night tea. He said he didn't want to wake you to ask if you wanted to come._"

I sighed, relaxing into the couch. My worry was replaced with relaxation, but only for a split second before it was replaced with anger at Phil for not telling me.

As if on a cue, the front door openend to a Phil shushing a Lexis as they walked slowly into the flat.

"You couldn't have left a note?" I interrupted them, and Phil jumped. Lexis looked up and her jaw dropped a little bit.

I don't know when the tears fell down my cheeks, maybe when I was pacing, or when Phil came in, or when I was in his arms again.

I opened my eyes, and Lexis gave a thumbs up as she locked the front door and made her way to the guest room. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

"Sorry, Dan," Phil said quietly, and I pulled back a little and shifted my head so I was kissing his cheek.

"Let's just shut up and sleep," I smiled against his cheek.

Phil nodded, and I held his hand as we walked back to his room, and plopped onto his bed.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the sound of Phil's heart beating evenly.

We had a fairly normal day, but that day I stuck to Phil's side the entire day as we mostly played Mario Kart with Lexis and went on Tumblr. A fairly normal day, as I said before.

We ordered Chinese, and the lady who owned the shop who knew our orders by now asked if we missed breakfast. I laughed and told her we had a friend over and she laughed before saying she'd send the food and hanging up.

We ate ravenously, since our attempt at making sandwiches failed due to the fact that we had literally no sandwich food left.

The day ended with Phil and me sitting on his bed, wrapped in the sheets with the window open. That was one of my favorite things to do, and it was even better with Phil here for it.**

"This has been quite the last few days," I said and Phil nodded, his hair falling in his face. I smiled, leaning forward and kissing his lips quickly. He smiled when I pulled away, and I wrapped my arms around him before tipping us over till we were laying on our sides.

"Don't leave me tonight," I said quietly and Phil nodded, kissing my forehead.

I smiled and fell asleep quickly.

I was woken up some time in the night, my eyes ripping open and my mouth clenching in pain.

"Phil?" I gasped, the pain becoming almost too much. I could feel my blood pumping, my insides churning, my breath ghosting past my lips before being sucked into my throat.

And the fingers on my shoulders, their grip firm, the lips on my neck, and who could forget the two fucking fangs in my neck.

I blacked out.

I felt my eyes open first, then my vision began to cloud into view. I was vaguely aware of crying next to me, and I started to sit up.

"Phil?" I asked after seeing it was him who was crying.

The crying slowed before quieting, and it was a few seconds before Phil's head moved from his hands.

The way he looked at me, it was almost as if he couldn't believe it was me.

"Phil?" I asked again, and this time there was only a single second before he had his arms wrapped around me tightly, his tears soaking into my shirt.

We stayed like that for three hours, the night slipping into pink skies and low sun as it rose slowly.

"Phil?" I asked for what felt like the billionth time. He hummed for me to continue.

"What happened?"

And so he explained.

He explained how now my heart was black, and so was my soul. How I was rotten now, to the core. How I couldn't set foot in a church, even though I didn't want to anyway.

How vampires were real, and how I was one.

God, I still can't believe it. I, Daniel James Howell, am a vampire.

And the best part is not that I get to live forever with Phil, though that's nice too, but that I don't need a Halloween costume.

**So, guys! Hi! That was the end of the piece of writing I am most proud in. i bet you've noticed the asterisks, well, they're little footnotes, which are at the very bottom of this, but don't skip here, hehheh. I have a little insight on what is to come.**

**Okay, so, I have decided, that I am not going to be making any multichaptered fics any time soon due to my circumstances. Maybe when my mother trusts me again or something, I don't know, but for now, I can only do tiny little oneshots in my Val's Tiny Fanfiction or whatever it's called.**

**I have another thing coming up though, that is going to be a little guide to being nice on this website, written by me. I think everyone, regardless of what you're doing, should read it. It's not gonna be long, it's just a rant that is pretty much to slap some sense into everyone really.**

**It's not required of me, but I do suggest you read it. It's not Phan-specific either so.**

**Okay, footnotes go here:**

***this is actually a real ringtone, in which Ryan says something pretty close to this. (sORRY I DIDNT FEEL LIKE FINDING IT TO GET IT WORD FOR WORD)**

****I actually do this, I open the window when it's cold outside so I can huddle under my giant blanket uwu**

**Okay guys, this will be the last update for Fangs. Thank you for everything.**

**With an abundance of love, GingerTips**


End file.
